Sink, Sank, Herc.
Sink, Sank, Herc is the second episode of Herc the Merc Plot Herc was sitting in history class, toying with ideas of what to put on his ship. Whatever it was, he needed it to make the ship go fast. He wanted to get off this planet as soon as possible. He was really only helping those humans out because he was trapped there. Suddenly, something the teacher said caught his attention, which had never happened before.(these humans were really naive)﻿ "As the Titanic set sail on it's maiden voyage, the people onboard felt quite secure. The Titanic was the fastest ship in any fleet at that time, and was thought unsinkable." Herc didn't listen to the rest. He figured if a boat built by humans was so good, he would be able to study the Titanic and improve the design for his ship. Watch out history, Herc was comin to town! Well, actually to ship, but that wasn't the point. Herc set down the toaster he had found in the dump. He could shape-shift any part of him, so, in theory, if he plugged the toaster into himself, he could turn it into anything, such as a time machine. He turned his hand into an outlet, and then plugged the toaster in. Suddenly, he heard someone running up behind him. He turned around. Actually, it was two someones, Mark and Lisa. "Oh, hello." Herc said, turning back to the toaster. "What is happening in the current timescale?" "I think you mean 'What's up?', Herc" Corrected Lisa. "I asked you first." "No, no, I was just correcting your grammar. Normal people don't ask 'What is happening in the current timescale'. Anyways, in awnser to your attempted question, we're seeing what you're doing." "I'm trying to turn a toaster into a time machine so I can go back in time and look at the design of a certain ship." "A toaster into a time machine? Cool! I wonder if you can make time traveling toast with that. That way, I could just snap my fingers, and my sandwich would just appear from another time!" That's Mark talking, of course. Herc focused and started morphing the toaster. Within a few moments, it turned into a fairly large hoop with a vortex in the middle. "It works! Yes! Now, I'm going through. Be back in about 10 minutes." Herc said. "No way, dude. Not without us, you don't!" Mark said, stepping into the portal. "Mark's right. You're not going without us. After all, we actually pay attention in history class." Said Lisa, also stepping through. "Ugh. Humans! They're impossible." Groaned Herc. Then he stepped through the portal too. As Herc stepped out of the portal, he saw Mark chewing something. "Guess what! When I stepped through the portal, the piece of cheese I carry in my pocket instantly aged to perfection!" "Why would you-oh, never mind. At least we're here." Lisa was obviously disturbed. After looking around, she said "There's something familiar about this place. Although I can't quite put my finger on it, I have a bad feeling about this." "That's just you. Anyways, first stop, the boiler rooms!" Said Herc. "You know, life should have a cool sound track and fade-out to the next scene after sentences like that." Said Mark. At the boiler room, Herc looked around at the boilers. He could probably replace some parts inside of them when building replicas for his ship with rocket parts, turning them into rocket engines. "Hey, Herc, I have a question. How did you get clearance to this part of the ship?" Asked Lisa. "Because the force was with him!" Joked Mark. "You need clearance?" Herc asked. "My bad. Now, uh, let's get out of here before anyone notices." As the group arrived at the top of the ship, there was a giant CRASH!, along with a scraping sound, followed by a slight falling sensation. "Herc, did you do anything to the boilers?" Asked Lisa. "No! Why would I?! I'm a mercenary, not an idiot!" "Okay, okay! Wait a second, what time is it?" "I believe it's just after midnight, April 14th, 1914. Why?" "Herc, just what ship did we arrive on?" "I believe the teacher called it the Titanic. However, I'm not really sure. I only listened to a small part of class." "Herc! You may just be an idiot! The Titanic sunk! Let's get back to the portal!" "But I didn't get a thorough look at the ship yet!" "No one cares, Herc! Let's just get out of here before we go down with the ship!" With that, they all ran to the portal and jumped through. As soon as they went through, Herc unplugged the portal and it shut down. "Maybe I should pay more attention in class. It may be important. As for this machine, I'm going to lock it up in the basement from now on." Herc said. "It looks like you learned a lesson today, huh?" Asked Lisa. "Yeah. Time travel ages cheese." "No." "Don't go onto sinking ships?" "No." "Mark carries cheese around?" "NO!" "Icebergs are hazardous to ships?" "Oh, Herc" Category:Episodes